Ring the TOXIN
by Immortalis Ramala
Summary: Once upon a time I was coming home late, and I saw a boy, such a beautiful boy. But I think hes just some god my mind made up to cope... R&R to keep me going. No r&R. No writing!
1. Chapter One

**RING**

the

**TOXIN**

By Immortalis Ramala

**PART ONE**

_For every child who cries at night_  
_Alone with shame and pain and fright_

_For every child who wants so much_  
_To only feel a gentle touch_

_For the beaten child, who cries in pain_  
_whose tears run silent, like the rain?_

_For the child used to satisfy lust_  
_Who never learns to love or trust_

_For the child taken from her home_  
_And made to feel so all alone_

_For the child whose home is just a shell_  
_Where life becomes a living hell_

_For the child who smiles but cannot feel_  
_Because of scars too deep to heal_

_For every child who yearns for love_  
_I hope and pray to God above_  
_To hear your cries and heal your pain_  
_And give you back your life again_

Kathy Williams   
1964-1996

Chapter One 

It wasn't hot out, but it wasn't cold. It was simply warm, the air thick with humidity, the sun had set, and the moon was out painting the sky in moon rays. The day was old, and night was new. And here I was walking home with my arms draped over my chest, baby blue eyes down and looking at the ground, for what I knew was waiting for me behind the door of home. But I couldn't avoid it; I had no were else to go. Here I was in a v neck dress shirt with half arm sleeves, and a pair of short shorts clinging to my waist.

I was walking now for four hours, and I had long come to the conclusion that I hated dating, and boys were stupid arrogant pricks who made life a living hell. I had been on my first date today, at the age seventeen, which was considered rather pathetic; I do admit it is… But the guy had one thing on his mind as he drove us out to the beach, skipping out on that dinner I had been promised by him. Then Mr. High and mighty made my night even worse than a simple missed meal. He made a move, tried getting in my shorts, but really, that is the last thing I want, I rejected him, got out, yelled at him… And being a complete idiot, in stead of asking for a ride home, being much too angry to think straight, tolled him to 'get the fuck out of my sight you son ova bitch loser cow'. He drove away and very happily left me to walk home.

Fresh air was the _last_ thing I needed. I needed to be in home, in my room. For Christ sake, I had been so god for the past year, which I could actually wear clothing like I was. I would be forced to wear long, heating jeans and long sleeved shirts now, I was more than sure of it. Steeling a glance to the watch around my slim wrist, I saw the time was three in the morning. THREE IN THE FUCKING MORNING. I was supposed to be home at ELEVEN. I was more than screwed over because of that jack off I called a date. That's what one gets for not thinking before acting.

How could I have been so stupid?

_STUPID STUPID STUPID_

I could have at least gotten a ride home… But would that block head even let me ride back with him in the first place after stamping all over his manly pride. Would I have just been tossed out? Some days one just has the power to wish, and to give up. Good old dad was six foot seven tall, getting on in the years, fat and all, boring dull brown hair. Brown eyes. Really a plain guy to look at, but boy could that son ova bitch hit well. He might be out of shape, but next to someone, say… Oh, 5'6… He could easily beat the crap out of them. As in, me. He was irrational, a short temper, his motto, I swear, must be hit first, ask later.

Now, it was not my fault that I had gone with a prick who thought with his dick, but when I got home, when ever that is, it would be. And if I tolled him what happened he most likely would end up thinking I slept with that disgusting excuse of a human, and make things oh so much harder. Here I was three in the morning, and walking home. Maybe the big bastard was in bed… perhaps he forgot a certain someone was supposed to be coming home from a date…

Now who was living on day dreams and fairy tales?

Ah, here I was, my lovely home street. Now I am not just saying that it looks nice, it is very nice. My father is rich, upper class, respected, thus why he has the power, and the ability to keep his little matches with his lovely little daughter under wraps. I dare not even tell the few friends I had. Had as in I am that creepy loner girl who has her very own table to herself. Do I mind? Yes, but I really don't feel like I can relate to everyone these days. Someone was so kind as to tell me I was much like a zombie.

Well, at times I very well could feel dead. But I wasn't, at least not yet. Perhaps after tonight my status might just have to be changed to, well. Dead. Really, personally, I was not looking forward to finding that one out. I think I could actually do something with my life, I was brilliant, according to teachers, I did all my work, read frequently… Even if I have been dropped and smacked up side the head one to many times, it doesn't seem to truly have any effect on me other than constant headaches.

Here the street of my house was. The white house of the street, the other houses were darker, elegant yet gloomy. How ironic that my house seemed to be the safest, happiest houses on the block. It truly was far, far from that. Happy. It felt like a death trap.

Sighing reluctantly, as I looked at the door, lit up, like some divine entrance. But as I saw the lights on in the living room, I knew, basically, that I was 'fucked'. My dad was awake, waiting, and absolutely pissed. No, I have yet to spot the son ova bitch, but I know him better than anyone else does. Other than my deceased mother.

She knew the tales of me, miss Angelique Oleander, daughter of Marcus Oleander. A great lawyer who freed innocent men and woman, who prosecuted wife beaters, murderers, child abusers, and so on. As in, people much like himself. It takes one to no one… Not that anyone really knew that about him.

I learned to live with it when my mother Anne died of cancer. Lucky girl got out of the pain. He had turned all of his issues on me, it was no longer a split beating. But I learned to take it. Learned how to make keep the pain from coming. And tonight I basically screwed myself over.

Now here I was, finally home, and stalling. Every part of me wanted to run, to disappear and just forget this sad chapter of my life. But were would I go. Truly I knew people would not take my side. They would much quicker blame my date of tonight. They would feel sorry from him, never think that he was the bad guy. Here in Dimmorta, he was a hero. I was a problem child. A freak.

Well. Might as well be off and in to get what was coming for me. I knew it was coming, all I was doing was trying to stall this infliction from occurring. It wasn't going to make anything better, but even if this was something that I had grown up with.

I still dreaded it. How did I dread it so completely. But here I was, still waiting to cross the street, up to the white doors, and take what was coming to me.

Just the kind of luck I was getting tonight. Being so concentrated on my front doorstep I hand not heard another on the walks. Of course I ended up walking right into the only person outside now. Who ever that was, it was strange. Now three thirty in the morning in a upscale street… All those big boys in business and such, along with the kids going to school tomorrow… Well, excluding me… Were asleep and snuggled up warm in their beds.

The person I ran into had knocked my flat on my sorry ass. Was I the luckiest person in the world? I had gasped in shock as I hit the hard paved walks, feeling my elbows scrape skin off. As did parts of my legs. Well, hell, might as well start beating myself up to get ready for the explosion of my fathers temper. I winced at the thought of what he would be yelling at me behind the insolated, very sound proof walls of ours.

How angry would he be? Possibly this could be the worst beating he ever laid out. I couldn't think of anything more punishable for him. This was going to have him over the top pissed.

Funny, here I am, bleeding on the sidewalk, and thinking about what was going to happen. Not to what just had happened.

An elegant hand extended in front of my face, offering help in getting up. All that happened was me, staring at it for a moment before putting a scrapped, hand into the helper.

I bit my lip as the person pulled me up with ease. Made me feel like a piece of paper. Finally, for the first time I looked up at the person I had smacked right into. And it was a boy. Nothing at all like my date, whom had been handsome… But he held nothing to this guy.

This boy had blonde hair, it was obvious, even in the poor lighting that it wasn't his natural hair color… Yet how it suited him so well! His brows were dark, furrowed as if concentrating hard on something. His skin was pale, not scary pale, but still not the usual tanned person you found here. His skin looked smooth as a newborns, flawless and luminosity even in the bad light given off by the houses in front of us. His eyes were dark brown, such a deep brown. His body was lean and muscled, it was obvious under the button up shirt he had, that was snug up on his torso. His legs had black dress pants. He looked clean cut, like he belonged in this area… But the aura of him was compelling. I felt my heart race at the sudden realization of his soft silk like hand on my own. His hand was cold compared to the usually warm flesh of anyone else I touched hands with.

He was absolutely beautiful. Like a piece of art...

To me he looked like he should be a god, not some random guy walking down the street at three thirty. Now of course I realized that I was staring at the poor guy. Who looked like a god to me.

I managed a smile.

"Ah, sorry about that… I'm accident prone"

He still had his brows furrowed in the same look that had deep thought seemingly written all over it. But he managed a small upturn of his lips. A small smile, but it lightened the mood, and much to my embarrassment it made me swoon, I felt like I was about to start drooling.

"That's fine. I'm indestructible"

He joked at me, I grinned like a fool, unable to look away from him. His eyes held an amusement that seemed really only meant for himself. As if there was a joke within the joke.

"Um… Well… Sorry, I really got to go though"

"Late getting home and avoiding an angry attack of the parents?" the boy guessed.

I smiled wearily. The thought of my dad re-entering my mind. Panic and resentment must have been in my eyes, his brow furrowed further at it.

"Something like that"

He nodded, moving to the side, "Perhaps they will show merci on you because of your wonderfully executed fall"

He smiled as if trying to comfort me.

Memories swirled, then my mom, poor woman, entered my mind. I felt as if they had been herded out, but I pushed the feeling aside. I looked back to him, square in the eye, as having lost eye contact at the topic of my father… well. Parents.

"I doubt it"

I forced myself to look away from those deep, probing brown eyes. I waved over my shoulder as I rushed across the street without looking. And my luck a car was passing, and just missed hitting me. The driver honked and I froze. I didn't look back, as I could swear I felt eyes on me, my cheeks flushed an embarrassed pink.

That was when my dad flung open the door, his eyes wide with rage as he pointed at me.

"You, are in BIG trouble girl. Get yourself in this house on the double!"

I looked at him and cringed, steeling a glance over my shoulder, and saw no one. All that was behind me were the lines of trees in the thick forest. No one on the side walk.

Turning back to my dad I walked up the steps, taking in a deep breath, savoring it greatly. I walked to the door were my father was. He grabbed my harm, not even taking note to my physical injuries, though minor, they were noticeable. He never noticed. His iron grip pulled me into the house with extreme force. As I swallowed a scream and nearly fell, I could swear that I saw the boy were I ran into him… Where he had been missing when I looked back. The door slammed, giving me absolutely no time to confirm it.

As the door slammed, my world became a unbearable burning pain all over as I took hit, after hit. Screaming for everyone who couldn't hear me. In my room I lay on the floor, still. Quite, tears falling down my face. I felt so broken and fragile, never feeling this way before. Ever. Searing pain everywhere. How alone I felt in the ever so cruel world…


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

This wasn't so nice today as it should have been; the sun was out, high and mighty radiating heat of about thirty degrees Celsius. Not a could in the bright blue sky that proudly hung far over the ground, the birds chirped, dogs barked, it was beautiful out.

But me? I was about to die of some overheating crisis. Here I was, waiting for my buss in long blue jeans and a black hoodie, with nice black sunglasses. Spending two hours at the mirror to cover up my black eye and cheek and also have it passing as 'natural' was something that proved a challenge. But I managed. It was only slightly noticeable.

Dimmorta today, and most days, was not meant for clothing such as mine. But then again, in this lovely town, no one else seemed to be getting beatings from their fathers.

I was black and blue every where. I was positive that I had more than one broken bone. I winced as I shifted. Make that five. My ribs had taken most of the heat last night, but my arms and upper legs also had quite the fight. And on top of that, the scrapes from my fall. For all I knew I was going crazy and that I had imagined the guy as a comfort to my clumsy self. Being me, it seemed a reasonable explanation.

Accept on how real his hand felt when he helped me up… Who ever this 'he' person was. I never got a name. I was never asked for mine, and never had he offered up his own name.

Finally, that big ugly yellow bus pulled around the corner and stopped in front of me, the bus driver looking on at me, who was obviously getting heat stroke already, with amusement. Yes, people tend to take pleasure from my pain.

My hands were already clammy; I was sweating due to the heat, and the agony I was feeling, even after a shot of morphine, via my dad's home nurse… Who for the record thought I fell down the stairs again, and made me sit threw one of her painfully long lectures. Makes you just want to scream what really happened. But never was I to do that, even if it stopped the pain, I would be thrust on the streets, or into a house were I new no one. I rather be beat than in a strange place.

Must make me weird.

Oh well.

I climbed the bus steps with great caution. Eyes closed and teeth clenched. I then stood a moment, the door closed, and the bus driver, Freddie, chuckled before he started to drive. I nearly fell flat on my ass right then and there. But I managed to stay upright and walk down eight rows of seats to sit in the sanctuary of my seat at the back of the bus.

It wasn't so bad, besides the pain at every single bump in the road. But half an hour after getting on, and ten people later, we were at Dimmorta High School.

_Later that day, at lunch_

God, math and science first in the day was absolutely and undeniably a living hell that no one disserved. Obviously, I seemed to 'disserve' this, as it happened EVERY single day for a whole blasted semester.

But it was lunch. Time to eat, though as my jaw was soar as a bitch I knew ahead of time it wasn't going to be an easy task. 

Walking towards my table, as in MY table, alone, no one ever sitting there, it was always left for me. And it was… Full… There were five strange kids…

Then I recognized one of them from the boy last night, my eyes felt like they were going to pop. He had a bloody twin also. As I looked at the five at my table, I felt anger flooding over me, most likely because of the surge of pain my body just got to. Storming over with a wild look of anger on my face, I stopped, with my back pack nearly weighing me down, and hands on hips, sun glasses still on causing a near run in with the table and about five people.

"Excuse me, this is my table"

The looked up, and continued to eat without talking, not a single word to me. What arrogant little pricks! So much for the hot godly guy being a nice person.

"I SAID, this is MY table. MINE. As not yours, get bent and find your own goddamn table!"

Not really a smart thing to say, because right then the biggest of them, a boy about six foot, and totally ripped, got up with a start, staring down at me, for a fleeting moment I let panic reach me. I nearly flinched at him. Boy did that send images of my father to me. I clenched my aching fists together, biting the inside of my mouth for control.

"Sorry miss, but this here table is currently being used"

The guy was so intimidating, and his voice was threatening. God that pissed me off how easily he was scaring me. Last night my date was tall, like my dad. But this guy, his eyes, or something was truly making me feel like I was taking on my dad. But I refused to let people see the fear I had of this new guy.

I stuck out my finger, and poked him in the chest region.

"Mine, ask anyone here. I am the freak who sits at this table. Piss off. Please and thank you"

That's when that ape, as if trying to show how retarded I seemed, poked me. For the record… I knew I was acting like a stupid little kid. Not hard, but it hit me in one of my ribs, one of which I am MORE than sure is broken. And I just doubled over in pain. I felt hot embarrassment flow to my cheeks. The guy was very surprised and shocked, and even looked guilty.

Hot tears were in my eyes, I had to get out of there as soon as possible. I got up fast, thus hurting myself further, the boy that I assumed was the one that helped me last night had a look as if he felt sorry for me. I turned around, put my head up and stormed out trying to cling to what pride I had left.

Of course I stormed right out the school and into the path of the little forest out back. That's when I let the tears fall. The moist salty liquid did a dance down my cheeks, ruining the cover up I had.

I never let anyone see me fall apart, not even my dad. He saw me scream, fight. But never break, never fall apart. But here I was, hiding in the trees and doing just that, out of the sight of anyone's scrutinizing eyes. How agonizing it was to have those eyes on you for all the wrong reasons.

And that tall boy, who ever he was that guy seemed to have my mind sending me warnings.

My subconscious was telling me to keep away. He would be just like my father. But in my mind I knew something was stranger than that, that there was more than the fear he struck deep into my heart.

But here I was thinking as I fell apart, now how many people could multitask like me? Now, that's when I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump in shock, causing pain, thus causing more tears.

How embarrassing.

I lived to be strong, to hide what happened behind closed doors. And now I was starting to sweat and over heat. Trying to reign in my rollercoaster of emotions as the person again had a gentle hand on me, pulling me in and holding me.

Soft comforting sounds whispered in a beautiful voice to my ear along with the thunder of my erratic heart.

"Shhh. Its okay", the voice said gently, "just let it out"

For some strange reason I felt safe in the arms of this stranger, as I could not see who it was threw the thick fall of salty tears. My body was convulsing in pain and also because of the deepening sobbing. The embarrassment was leaving me, it felt… Freeing, to let out all of the bottled emotions, it felt liberating to have someone who acted they cared.

Even if it couldn't be true, it was a good feeling. But then I realized what I was doing, I let my walls come tumbling down in front of someone. I pulled back and flinched. Then that beautiful deep, yet somehow light voice spoke to me calmly.

"Did he poke you hard?"

I sniffed and felt confusion sinking in. What… Did who poke me hard…?

"Oh… No, he didn't, just in a soar spot"

One of the guy's hands rubbed my back lightly, despite the bruises and bones that were more than likely broken, it didn't hurt. The light touch felt healing… No… It felt… Numbing. I had finally taken notice to the fact that we were both on the ground, and my face was buried in a firm chest with a cinnamon scent.

I had gone to move off of the stranger to dry my eyes, but his one arm had become firm, his voice was low and soothing. I looked up at the stranger in question and instantly shock took over my entire body. It was the blonde boy, the one I saw last night, one of the new kids at the table. Our eyes connected, and as if locked, they would not move from his own.

He had a frown furrowing his handsome face. He was beautiful, my lord I think I fell in love with him, his brown eyes with such light, concern in them. He was looking right at me, directly, he wasn't looking threw. It looked like he actually cared.

But he didn't know me, I was a snob to his friends or family, what ever they were, and him. Why would someone care after all that was thrown in their faces. He stopped rubbing my back now, but I felt nothing, but my eyelids were so heavy. I felt them being pulled down by invisible weights. I clung to him, even if I was kneeling on the ground, again our eyes connected.

And everything was black.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Note: **She blacked out, and there is only one person there … This is actually the rough outline of an actual book that I am writing. And her name is Angelique Oleander. So, I hope that you DO enjoy it. This will not be exactly like those in my Twilight fan fic with the Nocturnes and such, but I am glad to see people taking interest in it! I will be more motivated to add on the more that you read and rate! So keep on rating :)

ALSO! I RE-DID chapter three! It was so short and badly written. There is more to it now, much more, and hopefully actually worthy of being called well written. I will try to have the next piece up for tomorrow or possibly later this day. Most likely tomorrow though. And as to why its rated M, better safe then sorry, later there will be graphic violence, there will be swearing, ext, and as I said. Better on the safe side!

Please R&R

My eyes were closed still; still tired it seemed impossible to open up my heavy eyelids. I couldn't remember were I was… Was I at home still? Did I just wake from my fathers punishing fists? That is about when the wave of pain hit like I was just thrown into a wall, nausea hit me and finally my eyes shot open. I was in a strange place, panicking as I felt the nausea threatening at the back of my throat. I felt my ribs throbbing along with my head and left arm.

I looked around nearly vomiting on the strange tile tan floor. My body convulsed violently as a spasm shook my stomach, sending anything I consumed for what felt like my whole life, was forced out of me. As if by magic, a bucket was there waiting for the mess out of nowhere. And a person who had not just been there, for what I could remember seeing, Cool fingers brushed along my thin neck as my hair was pulled out of the way of the mess. A soft hushing, comforting voice whispered reassuringly into my ear.

It was that boy; I could swear it was him, the comforting tone, calm soothing voice. I didn't know his name yet I had felt calm at his voice, I reacted to his light touch. Becoming an obsessed child over a petty treasure out of my reach. But he wasn't petty. He was simply much too good for a simple girl, a social outcast such as me. But here I was in a strange place, with someone holding back my hair as I threw up. I felt like I was about to get rid of my eternal organs when finally it turned to dry heaving. Coughing as the nausea finally started to subside.

"Feeling any better?"

The voice was like a great song, it was laced with the séance of worry which should not have to be with such a beautiful voice. Who could have thought a male could have such a masculine, magically musical voice. I breathed in deeply, my body was full of agony, without the nausea and heaving to cover it up, I was feeling worse. My eyes looked over to the boy. The beautiful blonde sat beside me, a hand still gently pulling my hair back off of my face.

"No"

That was all that I could get out. The beautiful was so deep in the male that I just felt plain intimidated. Instantly shots of self consciousness flooded me which forced my eyes to peer back down to the ground, causing my stomach to turn at the sight of my stomachs contents. I had such a deep compulsion to look over to the handsome pale face of my comforter.

"Not going to throw up anymore though?"

I couldn't speak as again my eyes betrayed me to glance at the god that sat next to me. I shook my head. He smiled at me slightly as his hand lifted some soft napkin to wipe off what was left behind on my face. Again the god spoke, as that is the only word that seemed able to explain this guy's beauty, like a special hand crafted jewel, one of a kind.

"How did you break your ribs?"

Surprise filled me up as I looked at him. Then my memory started to reach me on what happened at lunch. I had crumpled to the floor like tissue paper at someone simply poking me lightly. And then outside, after I escaped being embarrassed by crying, this same guy found me. My cheeks started to turn a light red at that.

"I fell"

My voice was low and hushed, barely even a whisper, now how could I convince him if I could not convince myself. That's always the first step in a battle, my father tolled me that. He might be a bastard, but he has taught me a lot in life. True, life was a whirlwind of pain many times, but some things you learn from such monsters could protect you when you got thrust into the big bad world. The beautiful blonde stranger lifted a thick, dark eyebrow as he looked at me disapprovingly, I could tell he wasn't taking my lie.

"Really? The truth now, tell me how"

I looked away, those eyes seemed to be probing me for the truth, and I was not going to let some stranger know my personal life. No matter how heart-stoppingly beautiful this guy was. No matter how comforting his touch was, and exiting. This was someone who I did not know, there was no name yet given as to what I could call him, he hadn't a clue who I was, unless a student pointed me out and tolled a nasty story about me. My hands were fiddling with each other as my eyes looked down at them evadingly.

"I really fell. Down the stairs at my house"

He sighed with frustration, shaking his head, I watched him out the corner of my eye. It seemed an impossible task not to look directly at this beautiful being. My heart was racing erratically, as if I was about to break, as if lying to him would simply kill me. He must be an angel, wouldn't an angel make lying so hard to someone who was a natural spitter of lies? He looked over at me intently before again speaking.

"I don't believe you," he paused shortly as his eyes looked at me accusingly, "But what can I do. I am Nile, Nile Nocturne"

The look in his eye made me feel like a failure, like I was not worthy of his comfort and kindness, his presence. I never felt like that about a persons disapproving look before. It pierced straight threw my aching heart. I again forced myself to look away as his gaze made the day seem so much worse. And he wasn't trying to; he simply looked hurt that I wouldn't tell him the truth. But I just couldn't.

"I'm Angelique Oleander"

Finally I was able to react, as I finally had gotten his name and I wasn't able to return the favor for a short while. I stole a glance in his direction, catching eyes with him; again mine were the first to back down. He nodded ever so slightly and I caught myself swooning over him mentally. I had recovered from the previous blush, but now a new pinkness entered my cheeks.

"The lawyer's daughter"

He obviously knew some things already about me, at least my family. Hopefully it was not much, our dirty laundry was me, and our family pain was my mother. That was what people usually talked about. The dirty laundry and the reason for why Angelique was such a terror. Oh, my sweet mother, how I missed her. Finally I forced myself to nod as my memories of my mother flooded me, tears glazing my eyes, losing my voice yet again. He cleared his throat and got up, offering me a hand. Looking past it I swallowed a whimper that arose and nearly caused me to cry again. My emotions were like a rollercoaster today.

"I didn't think you would want to be back in the school, I just took you here to my family's house. No one is here. I can take you back now. You were out for a few hours Angel"

Angel. It was what my mother used to call me. It had been my nickname, and since she died no one was allowed to call me that. Angel was a special name to me, but it sounded so wrong and unnatural unless it came out of my mothers lips, though now that was not even in my dreams anymore. It sounded like music from him. Like a song written just for me from him.

"Oh"

Again, barely a word said, and barely audible too. Perhaps the fact I was in a stranger's house, alone should trouble me. But Christ, he was a god and I actually trusted him so completely. It should disturb me, that fact itself. But it didn't. None of this troubled me. He looked like he was waiting for me to say something more, but as to what, I was absolutely clueless.

"… So did you want to go back to school?"

I instantly blushed deeply as I noticed I really hadn't listened to a word he actually had said. I looked down, but soon was again looking into his eyes as if they were magnets and I was, well, magnetic. That was when the fact they might call home if I just randomly had gone missing, which I had. Fact was that I was a bad kid, but not the bad kid that skipped school, and my fathers statues might get phone call for one class being missed. Shit. How long was I asleep?

"Yes, please"

He looked around, and eyes settling on a clock on the far side of the room, my vision was great, but even I couldn't make out what the time was. Nile looked over at me sympathetically, as if he picked up on panic that started to flood me. A small reassuring smile covered his handsome lips.

"You missed school. I signed you out though, saying you weren't feeling up to it"

I looked at him and knew I should be getting home, even if my father wasn't going to be coming home until around nine at night, his worker bees around the house could very easily say I was late and get me in some more trouble. And after last night, there was no need to give my father any reason to become pissed off at me.

"You have real beautiful eyes, Angel"

Personally I did like my eyes; the baby blue hue was nice to go with my typical blonde hair. Simple straight, healthy hair, I was just a normal girl, and I really saw nothing truly spectacular about my self, I was Angelique Oleander, the daughter of a very respected lawyer, a rich and privileged young girl who seemed to take her life for granite. But my structure, my hair, even my eyes. There was nothing really special about me, I lacked any of that quality. Of course though, naturally, a red blush colored my cheeks. A smile played across my lips.

"Thanks… I guess"

He smiled at me, looking directly at me. He did not look threw me; he did not look like he rather be anywhere else. He looked like he wanted to be here, I knew I did. But what does my wants matter. Some things that I think I need never can be mine. How could a god become mine, one who gave me the joy greater than my mother could calling me Angel?

"You should smile more. You could dazzle people"

I knew my cheeks never had been as hot with embarrassment as I looked up to the boy innocently, my blue eyes had life in them, and I could feel the shine in them. My lord, could this have me coming off as an obsessive school girl, Nile was more than likely just trying to make me feel better, or maybe trying to sucker me into admitting how I broke my ribs. The truth scratched at the back of my throat as his eyes had the heated connection to mine. It was real life, unless I was having some amazing dream, he could not return my feelings. It was me after all. The loner.

"What do you mean? You don't know me really"

I said so lowly that it was unbearable, so I thought. He seemed to pick up on it, and his handsome face become serious, that frown furrowed his thick, dark eyebrows as he spoke to me. The intensity in his eyes, how could it be my imagination, I couldn't possibly have that creativity in me.

"You frowned in your sleep, and every time I see you, the less you seem to smile"

I looked away, knowing that this observation was more than true. What was it that I could have tolled this boy who called me angel? Sorry, you caught me on a bad day, a bad week? I knew even my good days I didn't smile much at all.

"Okay, let's go. I can take you home"

He said as he helped me to my feet, and led me out of the extraordinary house…


	4. Chapter Four a

**Chapter Four**

All that was felt over my entire body was a distinct feeling of wretchedness. Sickening waves of pain from new inflictions clashed furiously with those of the previous day. Sharp sensations of a new level of inflictions, something one couldn't, no, wouldn't accept could possibly be the result of one mans two weapons, his very own hands. Yet here I was again, living breathing proof. But much to this stranger's dismay, I was like a safe, resisting the urges to give the ambiguous information to him. Nile, a stranger, yet he was like a safeguard to me. He had such a comforting reality within him, no matter how alien he did seem to me.

I couldn't open my left eye, it felt swollen and the ache in it was brutal. I soon did procure that my left eye was able to be opened. To my bewilderment I was in a hospital bed, with needles in my arms and the notice of a strange pain in my chest, then a drape of dread fell over me as I tried to breathe, as I felt the tube down my throat. For one to know it helped my breath, still a panic filled as thoughts of suffocation on this aid filled me. My own mind working mischievously opposed me, giving me a thought I couldn't breathe. Grabbing the tube before both of my hands were grasped and held down with force. Looking to the one who was supposedly killing me, I saw a pair of concerned eyes.

It was like a strange phenomenon as a sweeping feeling of recovering filled me, no longer did I have the inability to breath, and it was those two beautiful brown eyes that looked down at me in such worriment that my heart started beating irregularly. How I came to actually confirm that suspicion was the strange beeping of the machine near my bed, he looked worriedly around as a nurse came in with a frown on her face, looking around seeing his hands holding mine, she shot him an accusing glare. As if she thought this savior of mine inflicted me this torment. She said not a word as she rushed over and removed the tube from my parched throat. As she did I took in a deep breath, my heart still irregular from his very touch.

The martyr of my afflictions was not in the room, for the first time I had taken note of this. No cold, disapproving eyes to glare at me with a clear warning sign that hung bluntly in my face. I knew I could blame my father here; I could uncover my family's dirty laundry here. Looking still into the eyes of my protagonist and not taking a single second thought towards the nurse. I didn't smile; at least I don't think I did… I had little knowledgeable feeling in my face. I felt week and out of control of my very own life. Yet here was a knight in shining armored, looking at me with an almost protective quality. Relief seemed in his face that I was allowed to breath without the tube.

"Miss, I think I should talk to you alone"

The nurse spoke, finally bringing my attention to her again. Seeing her looking unsettlingly at Nile, her cool green eyes almost catlike, but unquestionably accusing.

"No"

I knew my voice was much more dramatic and horrified then I would have liked, Nile himself even looked absolutely shocked. The nurse was taken aback at her patients tone. Looking at Nile and narrowing her eyes. He gave her a small smirk.

"It is up to Angel"

He spoke calmly, more collected than what I had just been looking at, when his calm and composed appearance had been chiseled away. Here was an injured girl, lying on her bed that very well could have ended up a death bed if that boy had not come and saved her. And instead of blaming her father, she was staring dreamily at the boy, who had asked her for the truth, the look on his face had me knowing clearly, that he knew what had really happened. Yet my stubbornness would win threw again. It was just how I was made. Looking at him wearily and back to the nurse.

"He saved me. My f... stairs are slippery; ask anyone, I am clumsy. Nile found me. Second day in a row"

I gave her a convincing blush, more a shameful one, appropriate for my claims. I couldn't look back into those two eyes, for sureness the secrets covered by the lies just spat would be uncovered, for how much longer could I put a resistance for such prying, all knowing eyes. I know that it's only human, only normal to get self conscious around someone you like; he was a very attractive young individual. He was very much handsome, even his brown eyes, they were like something extraordinary hidden in something simply ordinary. Those brown eyes were indeed something extraordinary. Yet brown was one of the most common and simply ordinary colors of eyes you could find in this boring old down. Yet his… He had something about them.

I looked to the unbelieving eyes of the nurse, but she swallowed hard and forced her comments down as she glare into the general direction of the one who still held my arms down. I didn't mind, it was absolutely stimulating to have such a beautiful person touching my arm, as silly as it might sound, it was almost a… an honor to me. Nearly risking a glance before the doctor walked in, smiling presently, much a known face. Doctor Wilcox. He had taken care of me since a child, and often teased me for my clumsy streak, accepting I fell down stairs, or down a hill, or into a table and so on. Angelique was clumsy, why should he ever suspect child abuse from a man who put monsters away for a living.

"Ah, see you had another tumble girly. This one was quite a nasty fall, your rib punctured your right lung, you have four broken ribs, and I insist you stay at home for at least two weeks. You're full of fractures and breaks"

The cheery voice was enough to lift spirits usually, but I really paid little attention to him. Forcing myself to look at him. The nurse looked utterly shocked to hear the doctors little speech, from the corner of my eye I nearly laughed at her expression. Her ugly pudgy face wrinkling up into the most repulsive of expressions, yet a brilliantly amusing site. The doctor too looked at the boy who had released me finally, the doctor made a motion towards him.

"Has this little klutz finally got herself a boyfriend to try preventing such things…? Ah, here, help me sit her up"

I was very aware that I was blushing, he had noticed me trying to sit up, but it was very painful. The doc knew that if I wanted to sit up, I would sit up. So rather than fuss over me and try strapping me down to lay down, he rather simply help me sit up. Couldn't look at him after what he had said. Hearing the soft musical chuckle on my other side I nearly looked at him, forcing my eyes down to my feet. But of course, my eyes betrayed me as the nurse angrily stalked out and the soft hands of Nile, and the callused ones of the docs started aiding me in my journey to sitting up. I looked over at Nile, wishing for a fleet moment that we were a couple. I would absolutely be thrilled, but forcing off such a thought. I had to remember that he was a guy. And all guys were ass holes… Like that bastard who resulted in me getting beat up the night I met Nile.

But as I looked over his features admiringly that reminder was discarded and unheeded. This was like looking at some fine artwork, a masterpiece that god placed on earth, all too beautiful for such a wretched weak girls eyes, such as mine. I was not at all good enough for a god among men. He was unquestionably handsome, but people like me never got the breaks, never got the guy. Surely this boy would be locking lips with some beautiful popular girl in a weeks end… Or two maybe. As I studied his face I took not that he was looking directly into my eyes, and that I was sitting. Perhaps the most embarrassing part was taking notice that I was staring at him.

"I'm basically a stranger here, my family just moved here. Not saying she isn't a completely dazzling young lady, but we just met the other day. But I must say, she has got herself a new friend, whether she likes it or not"

The doctor almost had a disappointed look crossing his face, that made her blush deepen even further. He must be off of his meds to think that I would have a shot in hell with such a beautiful looking specimen. That perfection of which happened to be Nile… He was much to good, to grand to be for me. He was beautiful. I was boring. I knew I was disappointed as well, but what could I expect? A friend was asking to much of this god that was standing regally at my side.

"Well, your still young"

Dr. Wilcox said with a twinkle in is eye, forcing me to look away, and I caught the look on the face of Nile, his expression was the strangest, and most beautiful look of amusement. But something in my gut instinct told me the amusement there was abnormal. Something… deeper. His intense brown eyes gaze caught my own, the intensity was simply smoldering. Again I was a deer in headlights, a mere mortal in love with a god of gods!


	5. Chapter Four b

**Chapter 4: part 2**

**NOTE: **yay. Now for the second part of chapter four. Bet you didn't see that coming XD lol. Last update was real short. You think that I could have let it go? No-ho way. Had to add on. Now back to Angelique's view… and some more Nile of course, I am going to try and bring in as much as I can to both. She wont get 'freed' right off, as it's a book, the book cannot be finished in simply four, five or even six chapters. I am not sure how long that it really would be in the end. But if I can, you lucky people might just be reading the rough draft of a future-to-be-published novel! Now, I love hearing all your comments. So do continue your rating after you read. And do not be afraid to ask questions to!

The stranger had an alien quality, with such imprisoning eyes. With the anger that Nile had taken unto himself was obvious, the look in his eyes made him seem significantly afar as he drove. I began to worry of the rode ahead, yet he controlled the car expertly in his state. Something had angered him, his eyes hue had not changed, but something in his eyes darkened in nothing other than an inner uproar. Anger.

Something's about this brown eyed male gave off the most confusing of feelings, for one thing, I woke into a house of an unknown persons, stranded. Yet I had a sense of immunity in that house. No… It wasn't the house that had me unguarded. The one who owned those probing brown eyes. Without anything to say the boy drove me back to my own personal piece of hell. Looking out the window as the car finally stopped, it had hesitated, the car. Almost leaving me to think we weren't going to come to a stop.

Thanking him as I got out, and his kindness made awareness awaken a pink blush into my cheeks. Why after so many years was someone finally showing kindness to such an outsider? I was more than sure, I was positive that people had warned him and his whole family of me. The insufferable klutz who had a nose for trouble. A bitch, a liar, a thief. Yet he had only softness towards me other than that hard stair out the window and past the road.

Nile was like a wonderful safeguard that enclosed around me. As I left him to his brooding, my own blue eyes inspected my hazard of a house. It was no home, for how could ones heart be inside a prison. The white mansion looked like a baited trap with the sleek black car in its smooth paved driveway. And more than one would like to acknowledge, that my door would more than likely be the trip wire. Swallowing my pride as my head lifted, I could swear I felt the blood falling to my toes. And for yet another day of my life, I walked into wretchedness.

Before I could drive away I felt my jaw tighten in fury as the black car was spotted, that black car of her fathers. To think she had just rushed into torment without any noticed hesitation. This beautiful fallen angel should not have to report to the infernal regions of this disguised prison.

Again I pulled my car to a halt, this time it was much in hast and without a thought, stopping myself as rage was taking hold. How could I go into that bottomless pit, I knew that my natural watchfulness of her would more than likely bring me to kill the one who dare lay a hand on me angel. How could she ever understand why he did it, how? She had him as her family; she didn't give up the black hearted monster, rather than protect him.

Perhaps this angel chose to continue, what if it wasn't fear. This brought a disturbing twist to my mind. Why would my fallen angel want such an unthinkable fate? How could she ever choose to return home without the reason of fear?

Her heart reaching scream reached my ears, and the first time in a hundred years, perhaps much longer, tears shone in my eyes as I listened to my fallen angel battle the bastard monster. But what could I do? Force my families secret out in her face; give her something more to fear? Force my family to move. To think my heart had awakened to such an abused angel.

My angel would not suffer much longer, I vowed, looking achingly at the door of the mansion. I would bring freedom and joy to her. What a monster I was to leave now. But murder would be made and I would just hurt the angel more with my actions… The last thing that she would ever need would be more pain.

What I would do to be able to help her right now. As tempting as it would be, breaking down the door and trying to be her shining knight would never work. First of all things, I am not human, not a mere mortal, for not even that is something of my flesh. Immortal and inhuman. I lust for something which is an abomination to the human nature.

Such a conflict this one child put into my ancient heart. Impossible as it may have seemed before, it was so now. Strings pulling viciously at my heart as only my ears could hear her battle, only I could here how she never let the man see her weak and never cried. She was a strong angel who fought, who did not beg until my ears picked the sound of a bone snapping.

Slamming the silver cars door ominously and shuddering I forced myself towards the door controlled. This abomination had to be put to an end right now. This sinning bastard couldn't be killed. But for the sake of the innocents inside, I had to do something.

Hostile brown eyes and angry fists ringing like sinister thunder. The force of my ill-boding hammering was putting marks into the door. The urgent struggles behind the door heard only by me. For the walls were thick and not another souls sound could be heard behind the walls of the house of doom.

Finally the man had composed himself enough to stride to the door enraged, his eyes had a glint of fire in them as he looked at who pounded so on his door. Seeing a blonde culprit, a young boy. The mans lips pressed white in a thin line of rage as he glared at the boy, whom was shorter than he. But I was much stronger than this old man. It was simple fact.

"Why, young man, did you not just ring the blast doorbell! Or wait a moment before knocking again!"

He was still in a fit, the very thought that Angel was somewhere in this hell hole made me want to snap the neck of this larger man. She was hurt. The intensity of my glare took him aback.

"Sir. I am here to see Angel"

The man cringed at the name, for non called his daughter that by the look of it. His ugly face lined with wrinkles of to many days. He straightened himself up and stuck out his chest, regaining his posture he lost.

"She is not here"

It was sickening how he lied threw his teeth, right to my very face. I could have gotten the very truth from him when a soft, raspy dry voice could be heard. Angel was calling for help. She couldn't get enough air.

"I hear her, and I saw her. Now get the fuck out of my way"

Pushing past the man who thought he was my elder and rushed to the noise. White faced and worried not for his daughter, but for himself, the man went after him. No doubt to cover his satanic self. Reaching my angel I looked over her, a bone jutting from her arm, and the lack of air no doubt was a puncture in her lunge. At least I think so. The man reached us.

"Angelique! Did you fall down the stairs again"

He said in a desperate voice, eyes wild with fear as he bore down on his daughter. She looked at me with her captivating blue eyes, then to her dad.

"Yes, daddy"

She gasped lightly, the rage burned in my body. She would lie for him. But one day I would get the truth from her. I would force myself to wait for her to come to me for help. It was how it should happen. Carefully I lifted her into my arms, and walked past the man.

"How DARE you take my daughter"

Seeing Angel fall unconsius I looked to him.

"I'm taking her to the hospital. Don't think I don't know the truth"


	6. Chapter Five lengthened

**CHAPTER SIX**

Thank you so very much to the miracle of medical drugs, I had fallen asleep, and to my surprise Nile had not left my side while I drifted off. I didn't want to go to sleep; scared when I woke up it would all be a dream. That when my eyes open reality would revive and to see myself back to face the world completely alone. The empty feeling that I would return to, knowing that my god had left me, for who would stay with a meek beast such as my self. I was a beast, and he was a beauty. But this was not a fairytale and never had this beast gotten a happy ending, nor did this beast think she ever would.

When I drifted back from blissful unconsciousness I was un able to open my eyes. They had not been swollen shut, nothing physically was stopping me from opening my blue eyes, but mentally there was superglue and heavy weights preventing me from opening them.

Fear that my new found friend had gone and left. My heart seemed to seize in my chest, such a draining emptiness that shook my whole being. Tears sprang eagerly to my eyes. A shameful thing for someone who simply does not accept the act of crying. It was disgusting. I should have known the god wouldn't stay with me. My imagination must have made this all up. No way in hell someone like him would be there for someone like me.

I finally opened my eyes and looked to the chair he had been sitting in the far right of the room. I felt a pang in my heart when I saw it was very much, real, and very much empty. And then pain filled my body with physically torture after I jumped from a voice close beside me. One that I had wished so desperately, to never hear again in my entire life. Or at least what little of it I had left.

"Well, little bitch, you fucking did it this time"

Looking over quickly to see my the face of not a god of course, but of a man who's aged face twisted in an ugly scowl as he glared infuriated down at me. Muscles around his left eye twitching, his face angry, grim, and ruthless.

"You fucking did it this time! So, you fucking that boy you little whore?"

My face filled with shock… Had I been hit walking home… was Nile just a beautiful dream… Or was her father actually stupid enough to believe Nile, beautiful Nile, had any relations to me other than friendship?

"Who? What?"

Daring to ask a question, confusion clearly in my face, I was sure of it. No doubt an open book at the moment. Usually I am the ice queen, able to hide my emotions. But the weariness had prevented me from caring to try and conceal my feelings.

"Who! WHO! That bleach blonde bastard of course! Angelique Oleander you know what you have done!" his voice lowered considerably "You disserve to die. You had to tell someone. Didn't you"

Fear waved threw my entire body. He was enraged; going back to our hell house would seem to be my end. A tremble was now noticeable.

"I didn't tell anyone! I swear!"

How pathetic and desperate my voice was, rising in urgency. My heart skipped a beat as he shoved his hand over my mouth.

"Save it" he started, eyes boring into mine, a promise of death seemed to beam over to me, "For someone who believes you. Your fucking dead Angelique. This time you have gone to fucking far"

I had pain twisted on my face as his fist clench painfully around my wrist closest to him. This was a man I loathed to the deepest possible place of my shattered heart; he was like a knife that each day cut the stitches holding me together. If the pain he inflicted was not physical, it was mental.

Yet I protected him, never had I said a word of his inflictions. No one asked questions usually, and having his reputation it was very rare. The fact he put images of himself away might have been my main argument to protect him, or simple love of parents.

Why did I go and take this. This moment was what he was, a ruthless monster, and an abusive father who surely never held any love for me. Being but a teenager, dieing really wasn't high on my list at this young of an age.

"I would never tell. He guessed dad, I would deny the fact with every fiber in me"

It was repulsive, the meager beggars tone in my voice, and it was despicable. Discussing myself with my actions, my words. Tears threatened. But I didn't cry. That was one thing I was refusing that son of a bitch. No tears, no sobs, though my voice cracked as I spoke, I would rather be beaten then give him the satisfaction of my tears.

He seemed to calm down, knowing I was still wrapped tightly around his little finger. His bad, clumsy daughter people felt sorry for him to have to raise alone. The one he despised and made life a living hell.

"Good. I don't have to kill you yet. I don't need any more paperwork"

With that he got up sharply and left the room. Nice to know that all you are is a regret, that your father saw you as better dead, but unnecessary paperwork.

Sucking back a sob, alone again, knowing I was at home and alone with him soon. Weeks of bed rest my ass, no way in hell was I going to remain in the house with him that long… Though a few days of sleeping would be nice and of course possible. I knew he had a big case and he would be gone most of all day for the next four days.

But as nice as it sounded for rest, and alone time, my heart felt empty. It was as if I knew I had just given up all hope. What more could I do? Perhaps run away and die alone still, just hungrier, on the street. He wouldn't care.

For the first time I felt I didn't either…


	7. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER SIX**

**DUN DUN DUN. **Half of you must be ready to hunt me down and put a gun to my head and force me to write… Hehe. I have been putting of f this chapter for a long time. I really had bad writers block, and was so busy over the top because of the fine wonders of high school, well, thank the lord that its almost done for the summer… sadly I might be in a college course for the summer… So I am not so sure how much time will be put into the story… I want to finish it, but it is going to be LONG LONG and LONGER. But still, I will continue to do my best for a 1000 word minimum for each new chapter. Rate after each new chapter is put up from six and on, and I will continue adding the chapters. No readers and raters will equal no new chapters :O. So do it.

Looking out of the door still after he had gone, knowing that I was left in an empty room; my heartbeat again had become erratic and sighing shakily, finally was able to turn away from the departure area of my father. The pain that I felt in my heart had to be the worst thing that I had to endure, it was ten times worse then the aches and pains that clutched by fragile body.

Oh, by gods name I wanted to scream out and let every single rejection go, to break down and cry and just give up and let go. Feeling like one of those useless empty vessels. The way people could treat other people could be positively destructive. My life had many things that had been negative. What a fool I was to think that Nile could be one of the few positives that I could have.

Already I felt lost without him by my side, my father made it fact that he was indeed real, but the fact was of course that someone so made to perfection would notice the insignificance of a simple girl like me and disappear. Perhaps now it was sooner than later, better than to wait and watch with a growing longing knowing nothing other than friendship ill earned would be there.

I never noticed the stinging in my wrist, it was sharp and the arm was starting to swell. In a hospital I had a broken my wrist, or fractured most likely. The heat that rose was harsh and cruel. In a stiff, agonizing motion I sat up again and felt shock in my body as I started walking. Apparently I had a broken leg, or a bruised one. The swelling on the right leg was gross; with black and blue marks all up it. But I walked on towards the bathroom once I took off all of my intervenes, not what most kids did when they landed in the hospital.

But I again, wasn't most kids, and not in a good way. Walking in a way that must have made me look like a zombie from a bad horror movie, making my way over towards the bathroom, reaching the door and entering. Seeing my face slightly swollen black and blue. I was having immense issues with breathing. Pains rocketed threw my beaten chest that rose and fell in labor. Okay, so this was a stupid idea. What's new?

The left hand snaked out bruised by still flexible and rather fine, and turned on the sink, cold water fell onto my throbbing hand, dulling the fire that was burning so horridly in my hand. The raspy breath that scraped dryly down my parched throat was dreadful, feeling thirsty as hell, lowering my lips to the flow of water, not so great tasting metallic water, but water none the less.

The cool liquid slid down my throat, but it soon had be coughing harshly, and blood being thrown up into the sink, struggling so feverishly to keep breathing, to keep air getting into me tired lounges. Feeling disgusting, with a hand and entire body throbbing beyond comprehension. The burning in my hand had seemed to crawl all over my body. My god! The pure agony of it all. It spread into the struggling lounges, heaving and hacking shook my entire body, each injury blazed to live, heat stealing over my entire body recklessly.

In between each hacking cough I managed I gasped and attempted to regain control of myself, once the feverish fit of coughing and throwing up I found myself on the floor of the bathroom, face pressed in the pooling blood that started to harden, the floor was welcomingly cool to the touch…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Returning finally after eons of waiting, to the room of the bizarre but wonderful Angelique Oleander I had the first shock of true panic that I had experienced in countless amounts of years. Horror and dread instantly played over my features, I knew it. But there was an empty bed.

My god, how could I leave her like that, a fool would only do that. I was a fucking fool, that sonva motherless whoring bitch must have come in here and taken her, and it was the most disgusting feeling that entered my gut as I saw the crimson fluid start to slowly crawl like millions of shiny red spiders from under the bathroom door.

Rooted to the spot I was standing with the pure dread knowing she could very well be dead, so many thoughts and fears raced threw my body I couldn't listen for her, as if fear held me back from confirming my fears, or proving them wrong, losing the one I wanted to protect while I should have been at her side was killing me.

Noticing the shaking that took my body, in rage and agony that tore fresh into my soul. Never, not even when once upon a time I had been normal, had those human feelings been so agonizingly strong. All I could here was my head spinning. No heart, no breathing. Then the reality that I could be killing her now hit me like a semi truck going two hundred miles an hour. Road killed. Moving swiftly I grasped the door in fear, without thinking about my secrets, and ripped the door with no hesitation or effort off its hinges and tossing it nearly out the room with the lightest movement of my hands.

In blood, with blood trailing from her beautiful mouth, lay Angelique, dead eyes gazing up at me, nothing seemed to be left in them. I had killed her by being to slow… I…

She lifted her eyes and met mine, mouth opening and closing useless, eyes full of pain and the sorrow of what she bore by herself. Rushing to her side and gently lifting her into my arms, she gasped in obvious pain, and then a hot feeling of pain screamed threw my body as her mouth opened, and slammed shut on my arm, the most vicious sucking sound came, and to shocked but to stair, she had no vampire blood in her… yet somehow she was suckling me like a vampire…

Feeling weak in moments before I nearly slid down to my knees, her mouth dropped with her head, her eyes had closed as if it was simply an animal instinct. Something was special about this child of a girl. Abused and hated, she was different, but now I knew it was in a way that even I, a vampire, couldn't understand. She didn't have any traits of a vampire, she didn't have the smell, the strength… She was fragile, breakable, but yet she seemed strengthened by her feast. I had to work fast. Cleaning her up and the room, of course remembering to replace the door as well. She was fine. Breathing again, still human as human gets… Accept she was much, much better, her broken arm and leg mended, her lounges now fine, breathing easily…

It was impossible, yet here she was. Living breathing proof of something… Something strange and bizarre, something that couldn't save her.

She feasted off my blood. That hit me like a ton of bricks. My steel strong skin, impossible as well, slid threw like it was butter. My eyes leered over the wound that was closing very slowly. The room looked normal, she did, my arm the only thing that proved what happened had in fact happened. But she drank my blood. If she was ever bitten by one of my kind now, no matter what, drained dry, or simply nibbled, she would be a vampire. She had my blood…

Disgust filled my, I had spoiled her and most likely saved her life at the same time. How could I stay close to her without hurting her? But somehow I knew that leaving could be just as bad and agonizing for her, if not worse.

So much I had to solve, but for now… I was not going to leave her side.


	8. MUST READ NOTICE!

Well, I have the next chapter done… but just so you know, that now, if I don't get reviews, if you didn't read the note in chapter six, I will no longer add the chapters on, so read and review everyone, its not so hard, and then, of course, chapters start to come. I am on a role today :D

-Immy


	9. Chapter Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**NOTE: **I am glade to say, for the first time in anything, I CAN actually claim everything for myself. I want to finish this book and send it to an editor once a 'better' copy is finished, and would love to have it actually published. I see I have already gathered a following and you all are my inspiration to keep going. So keep rating! And yes… I didn't wait for reviews for this chapter… but I just wanted to get it up!

**ANSWERING QUESTIONS---**

-I actually had by accident, deleted chapter 4b, but now it is back up, and ready to be read again. As well as chapter five is done, pathetically short, dreadful and a bucket of Uck, will more than likely be re-written again, for the third time, same idea, but much more detail and much more to go off of! And of course chapter six is up, and well, it's fine. I'll leave detailing it to the end. It's fine, it does what I want it to for now, so all is good in my little world.

-And yes, I know so well how bad you all want to know how Nile gets her out of the house, but that would make the story less fun…. Well… Interesting, its not so fun. But I will say you might think he gets what he's got going to him. I plan to make it dramatic of course :D … Or do i… DUNDUNDUN!

-Now, for 'NON hostile conversation', its coming. These two are supposed to be in love… Now, if you bitch to each other all the time, now then it just wouldn't work.. :O

Her eyes remained shut and unmoving, seeming to be in a deep repairing sleep, a look on her face that showed for the first time to me an expression that was completely at peace, she had now no trace of a furrow in her brow from nightmares that plagued her, having known so much about humans after learning over these years I knew what that expression said, that one of fear. Here I was looking at another person, one I saw in her the first time those blue eyes met my own mud colored windows. How a vampire could be called beautiful next to this mistress of greatness. She was not, sadly, one of those humans who talked in her sleep. But dead quite.

The wonderful person who was locked inside, caged and lost due to the horrors that she had to face each and every time she had a clash with her father, each time it seemed to further disappear, so slightly, but even in these last few days I had noticed her eyes going dead more and more. As if that person I seemed so drawn to was dying. How that would kill me, being already dead now watching her go would be my demise. I wouldn't make it. I had watched the doctor come back, shocked at her advancement, and some nurses come and go. It was seven hours later and she was still sleeping.

Of course I had never in my life met a person who had been so stubborn and pig headed, so she wouldn't tell me that her father beat her, even if it was plain as day to me and to her that the knowledge of her fathers beatings was evident at least to me. So yes, I knew, she knew I knew, and she knew I knew I was sure. Simply that stubborn little wall she had placed up around herself to protect her from the devils that walked the world, but at the same time it was blocking me, the one who wanted so deeply to protect her.

Sighing as I gently took my finger, tracing the outline of her angelic face, the grand beauty truly shined when she wasn't masked in dread or pain. Completely at peace now, a slight upturn formed in her lips as my index finger lightly traced their outline. Her eyes shutters remained closed and motionless, and I still admired the beauty the portrait before me had to offer. Her thick golden lashes cross crossed and jumped off her face, the memory of her blue eyes open was so enhanced by those lashes galore. Her cheekbones defined, but not sharp and cold, gentle and carved. Her lips full curvy flesh blushed with pink, skin slightly golden thanks so to the sun, her eyebrows a natural arch of darker brown-blonde, her hair falling over her face. Her neck as fragile and dainty as a swans…

That man who called himself her father was a hethan snake that should burn endlessly in the fiery depths of hell, a bastard who should never had a chance to harm the beauty and glory that was Angel. She truly looked like one now, sleeping. Her lips parted slightly, if only she could look so at peace awake, not tormented by her personal hell. I would fix that, I was a monster, but I could fix her, I will. Nothing will stop me from making her happy again, making her smile and sleep with no nightmares.

She had not waken up since she had bitten me, and the mark was still on my arm, now not as bad, it was still healing much, much slower than I had anticipated. It was another thing that had caused my great worry, something was different about her, and I didn't know what it was, it couldn't be that she was a vampire, I of all would know this so easily.

But now in her sleep I could see with the frown gone, and peace on her face, the unreal vampiric beauty in her. How could it be possible, to be human and vampire, if that would have meant that she was born from a vampire and a human… It couldn't because that was simply one hundred and ten percent impossible… My 'parents', my vampire parents that is, had tried, hoping that the fact was wrong, or they were an exception never heard of…

But they hadn't been, I was very much unable to create a child, all vampires were sterile, the only way for us to have children would to be as a human, or to make another vampire. Making a vampire game them your blood, made them like you, almost like kin, but different in a strange, bizarre way. A bond that held you close. Like family, but for most vampires it was more like lovers. It wasn't uncommon for a vampire to have more than one lover, but I knew that my 'father' and 'mother' were an acceptation to that rule. They loved each other and only each other. They loved us, as their children, but nothing more than that.

Angel was a beautiful stranger. One that confused me more than any other one person had before. I could understand people, I could understand vampires. But Angel… She was something that I did not understand. And just because of how she acted, the air of her, now with this strangity of the vampire's actions in a mortal body… And yet having a similar effect. It was almost scary.

The young girl in front of me looked even younger, how I could have traced the outline of her beautiful facial features all day. But I promised her in her sleep I wouldn't leave her side until she was better. Even if she was sleeping, and seeming oblivious to her actions and things around her, she had looked more relaxed.

Since when did the heartless monster care about anything other than his family and himself? Nile, the very essence nightmares were made of, the inspiration for horror movies, a murderer of humans… A killer.

And here he was moved so very deeply, compelled so strongly and insistently to guard and save this fallen angel. She had such a divine air… Oh, how I could go on. Thinking of myself now like I was completely another person looking into the moment. Into my own black heart.

Now, I don't think I ever felt so strongly for someone over nothing. For nothing, what would more than likely end from this is her hurt, or worse killed… Her hating me for killing her father, or the very worst. Her becoming an actual vampire. What I was. What I loathed secretly. Myself.

How could this be…

I was falling endlessly into something that I shouldn't indulge myself in. By the holy lord himself, I think that this fallen angel had caused my black heart to again beat and feel raw human emotions. And worst of all. I think that I was in love with her.

My jaw grew ridged and stiff, as if I repulsed myself with the idea. Not because I thought Angel wasn't good enough, it was quite the opposite, she was to good for me, yet she awakened my humanity and feelings so easily. And I knew that I was drawn to her more than a meal, more than simply any bond other than what I was thinking was true love, a romance that could cost the fallen angel more hardships.

Wanting to leave but unable. She looked like snow white, rather sleeping beauty, laying still and motionless, awaiting true loves first kiss.

A smile fell over my own lips, knowing how pathetic I must look, gazing at her like a love sick puppy. My index finger still tracing her face, her lips, her hairline, eyebrows… Eyelids… Everything, until my hand came to rest fondly on her cheek, that beautiful face was no longer bruised, or swollen, but restored to its former grace, but too fast indeed to be normal, the doctor called it a miracle.

Of course after he said I must have been the medicine.

I think I like her doctor, other than he's a bloody cow for not knowing her injuries were from her sire. But he was a kind man, uplifting and fond of Angel, and protective, though the lack of it from me was obvious. He loved her like a daughter no doubt. Looking down at the memorizing face I let out a long sigh, the smile still feeling pleasant and welcomed to my lips. Right now I just wanted to watch her, to see her in peace and serenity.

Love….

It's a strange and foreign word to me, at least this love. The love for family didn't come close, it looked insignificant in comparison. My eyes slowly fall over the rest of her, checking her arm, seeing no bruise on her. It was good, as well as it was bad, it was good for she would have less pain, but bad in the fact that she would be going home that much sooner. Home to be alone with that…. Thing… That man more a monster even then myself. It angered me beyond comprehension!

Eyes no doubt ablaze, I look again at her peaceful face, and felt sorrow for her. My sleeping beauty was a sight to behold. But how could she ever love something like me… She loves her dad… And she hates him. But could she ever really love a monster fully without question, no. It was not possible. Never could it be possible.

Sleeping beauty… Sleeping beauty…

Skin so soft to put silk to shame

With a spirit as wild as a flame

Eyes that have stolen the oceans soul

Has made my black monster heart whole

I love this sleeping beauty

My sleeping beauty

I love my sleeping beauty…

Without thinking my face grew closer to her own, face was close as it gets before skin would touch, electricity seemed to flow even as she slept. But I wavered, gently scrapping my dead lips over her cheep ever so lightly, then nuzzling her cheek, into her sleeping ear I whispered "_My fallen angel, you have my love_"

She slept on, nothing changed, gently kissing I ear and hesitating. Looking over her lips, but knowing it would be much like tasting the forbidden fruit. All seemed to fall away, and all I could think was sleeping beauty. Sleeping beauty waiting to awake at true loves first kiss. But how could I be true loves first kiss… It wasn't possible I wasn't worthy.

Shoving the thoughts away and sitting back in the chair, so tempted to take her fragile body into my arms and to shower her in kisses and promises. But that would make things harder. Harder for her at least. A vampire has an effect on people that would make her helpless to resist. I knew it would be hard for me, because for the first time I felt true love. And I knew I was greedy, wanting it so longingly. But I didn't want a fool love. A vampire-prey relationship love.

Feeling suddenly cold and alone I felt panic, looking over her, worried she hadn't yet wakened, but also understanding, she had little sleep lately, and less of real sleep like she was getting now. Listening carefully to her breathing, the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Feeling the effects of human emotions exhaustion for the first time since being change, so a very long time, I rested my head lightly onto her chest, listening to her heart, her breathing, her had moved, fingers into my hair, the movement caused me to jump, looking to her face, she was still sleeping, lifting my hand back to her face, it followed, fingers entwining. With a longing filled smile I sighed, letting my face fall back to listen to her heart beating. My eyes closing… For the first time in over three hundred years, I slept.

Wishing, longing that I could be that first love, she, was mine.


	10. Chapter eight EXTENDED!

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**NOTE: **I am glade to say, for the first time in anything, I CAN actually claim everything for myself. I want to finish this book and send it to an editor once a 'better' copy is finished, and would love to have it actually published. I see I have already gathered a following and you all are my inspiration to keep going. So keep reviewing! And yes, Chapter eight! OH MY! Now, it starts out with out fallen angel. It is how she sees him when he is sleeping :O… like he did with her… But she gets a rather… Different view than he did.

**Questions—**Empty at the moment

Feeling something heavy on my chest when I was coming back to reality felt strange, no panic, non at all, I knew something was indeed causing breathing to be slightly more laboured, but it felt… Good. Even before my eyes opened I had the feeling of safety and security. And sure enough when I did open my eyes I saw Nile… But he was sleeping. And how human he looked at the moment. So beautiful still. But it was as if his godly air of him as asleep as well.

No, I did not feel like I was unsafe, but it made me feel so much better, to see something finally look normal about him. How I wanted to touch his handsome face, pale and yet so beautiful, his hand was noticeably entwined with my own and my heart about leapt out of my skin. My arm… The fracture… AND the break… They were better…

All better. The break in skin, it was gone. The pain, gone. Comfort and an erratic heartbeat thanks to this beautiful man sleeping with his head on my stomach. A smile came over my lips, but the feeling of my brow furrowing became evident. Whatever relaxed state I had been in was leaving. I knew what doom awaited me at home. But looking over Nile had brought me some sort of security, false or not I wasn't sure, but I knew I was harbouring feelings for him.

Wow, it felt so strange and weird, the fluttering of my heart, it wasn't the oddity how he caused my heart to skip and dance about randomly, but how I felt, something that gripped me so strong it couldn't be normal. Now, it was either I had a sever case of 'lust' or I think, perhaps I might really like this guy. I mean, REALLY REALLY like this guy. To be rather blunt with myself, I think I loved him.

No! What a fool I was. I mean, come on, I barely knew him…

But He HAD saved my life of course… And he was so fucking beautiful as well.

It had to just be lust, my mind was simply trying to play a silly fools joke on me. Sighing as I looked over the side of my hospital bed, hand not letting go of Nile just yet, savouring the contact with such bizarrely silken hands. His cheek pressed to my belly, and under the thin blanket I finally seemed to notice I was no doubt nude as a newborn babe.

Even if he was dead asleep I had a blush growing thickly on my cheeks, I could feel the fire, and that simply reminded my of the fire that had been in my body… Strangest thing, but so easy to explain. How had I gotten back over here… The door had been locked; I had been covering my wrist… I felt no pain so I either had painkillers out the ears, or I truly was actually healed. And that got me to how long I had ended up asleep, I wasn't stiff, so it couldn't be to long… But then again a few days couldn't even do these wonders for me, and boy was I ever sure!

And I was naked as a jaybird right now… Why I did not know, but then for some reason, looking at Nile, having a rash thought that he had something to do with it, not that I minded.

Grinning sheepishly to myself at the desire that rose in me, feeling the attraction between us was violent and strong, my god! I was trying to remember something that happened after… Then I thought it was something… No. It couldn't be. I heard the voice of Nile, as if a million miles away, telling my that I had his love.

I wrote it off as fiction. I knew that couldn't be possible. I mean, come on, Nile the god-man-boy or what ever the excellent abed being he was, could never be content with a simpleton like me.

Even if he looked so human in this very moment it caused my heart to jump, I had never thought threw my own eyes to see Nile as anything but a god. Smiling still slightly as he shifted so slightly… How stiff he must feel right now.. And how long had he been asleep on me… I let my free hand, one that at least HAD been broken at one point in my hospital stay here, and gently touched that well sculpted face.

It was like being hypnotized, looking at him. His handsome cheekbones rounded but refined, his lips with little curve, but so desirable… oh, how it would be to kiss him, wow. She was burning with lust… Because she wouldn't accept the answer that she loved him. It wasn't possible. It would make things… Strange, weird and well… Odd. Because I don't think I have ever felt love for anyone by my mother who was now gone… But of course this was different, he wasn't the type of person you give a love you give your ma. I think I could love him. Yes, that had to be it.

That's what was drawing me in, and pushing me away at the same time. I gently pulled a finger over his cheek as he slept, he nearly gave me a heart attack when his face moved, as if trying to nuzzle the hand, although I had taken my hand away in fear he would wake up, instead he nuzzled my… Well, breast.

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD…

He touched my boob

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD…

I felt a burning race recklessly threw my body, but this time it wasn't for the pain, but frankly pure true burning lust. Feeling uneasy, for that alone was not something I was familiar with. My eyes started to wander down and noticing now how his nose had remained just as close, my heart felt like it stopped dead, and at the same time started racing. Strange and appealing as it was scary. My god, How every touch he gave me, asleep or awake, awakened my lust… Cause of course, that was what it was, at least this was…

Okay, so I had to try moving his head… off my breast, without trying to molest the sleeping prince. Moving slightly before hesitating, instead of moving him away, gently tracing his face, and the memory of a slight touch blazing around her face erotically…

Well, perhaps it was worriedly, but the memory actually had caused my freaking nipples to harden… Dear lord, I REALLY never felt that before. Scared and unfamiliar with what was happening, I forced myself to sit up, and his head simply slid down… And down…

Okay, now it was nice to see him sleep, but I was going crazy, wanting to kiss him and explore that handsome body…

Stop it!

I scolded myself in my head, then the eyes opened, looking at my belly, of course since it was in his face, as his beautiful head rested now on my lap, and he was nearly falling out of the chair, then they slowly creped up to my face. Of course not going fast, but slowly taking in it all… Shocked expression, then to my face, no real expression.

"Ah… You… Just might want to cover up… a little… now… Please"

For the first time he seemed embarrassed, or out of things to say, just looking at him dumbly. What ever he meant by that I didn't know, because really again that godliness was back and hit me. My god, I just got dazzled.

"You know, move…. The thing…up… and over… Quickly"

Still clueless I looked at him, desire still stirring so erratically in my belly. Wholly hell I was ready to jump on him…

Okay, what happened to me in that bathroom, seriously, this was not like me at all, I was the chick that laughed at those horny boys and girls… And here she was.

His eyes traveled down a moment, and quick but reluctantly had returned to my face…

He must be able to see my 'excitement' threw the clothing.

That was when he sat up, and his hands lifted the blanket to my shoulders. That's when I remembered that I had nothing ON under it. Dear lord, how was I going to live threw THIS!

"Ah, thank you"

And THAT… That was all I could say. I knew not only did he see overly perky breasts.. HE SAW THEM… Like, in his face… Half naked body…

Oh my.

"So, ah, how are you feeling"

I grinned.

"great…"

I had to have had the brightest red face he had ever scene, and truly I did want to shrink and blink out of existence. Seriously, I had just been exposed to this handsome, beautiful, sexy guy I barely knew, and was rather feeling, embarrassed to say the least.

At least it was easy to say that was a normal feeling. I mean, embarrassed should be the feeling you get after your bare chest was in another persons face basically… I think Okay, now, this was simply the worst… Yet best moment of my life. He had been interested… Even if it could only be lust, he had looked, oh… He was so dreamy…

Now I felt like a fool. Thank god people couldn't mind read, because to be frank, I would simply have to take a gun to my head and pull the trigger, because anyone seeing me like this was bad enough, hearing what I was thinking would be an abomination. Dear lord, I was happy I just gave a guy a nice 'perky' wakeup call.

Obviously what ever happened had caused me to completely lose my mind, did my brain get removed? Or what?

"That's good, you have been sleeping for hours. I happened to fall asleep as well"

I nodded lightly, still pink as you could think most likely. But I still didn't get how long exactly I had slept.

"So, how many days… Er weeks, have I been out?" I asked lightly.

"Well, it was seven hours about the time I drifted off… So at most a day I think. Can't be sure, highly doubt to long since if I had been out to long I think it would cause a commotion"

Catching eyes with him made my heart stop again, his hands rest on my shoulders, holding on the sheer white sheet, his eyes had been rather content as it seemed now, on my own, more than I could have said for all other guys… Well, he had looked, but come on. He was a guy, but he didn't look more than being unexpectedly flashed had been expectable.

"Strange. I feel fine now…" I flexed my arm, rather enjoying him holding the sheet up, his soft hands had lightly draped over my shoulders, "and no dropping that sheet 'by accident' Mister. I wont fall for it" I said in a flirty voice, tossing a joke at him. At first I thought I needed to be slapped. But well, who wouldn't feel strange and giddy around him! I sure did.

"I hardly think I would need to do that" he said flashing me a smile after hesitating, being taken off guard by the brooding girl he must have known, and a flirty side coming out. I would have, that was for sure. He had a musical chuckle flowing from his vocals.

That was most likely the closest anyone has gotten my to yelling 'take me now', and I am a very controlled young woman. I got beat rather than to indulge myself in adultery sports. It was my turn to let my eyes wander, my heart thundering faster, to the point I thought I would faint when his hand gently brushed my face, moving bangs from my eyes.

"I am sure you had a nice view. And why, might I ask, am I naked?"

He flashed a smile at me that would make anyone swoon, oh, I was too far-gone now. It was not embarrassment that burned in me, again desire. Christ, what was wrong with me.

"Your doc thought you didn't want it, and would get oh so grumpy if he got you another one, seems you locked yourself in the bathroom and shoved your hospital cloths down the toilet. At least you tried to. And fell asleep just BESIDE your bed, on the floor. Not so comfortable I'm sure. But must have been some merical cream on the ground, cause you got better in record time. As we spoke it was as if a magnet drew us in, as if my desire had stirred him some way, don't know if he noticed.

"I guess there was"

I flashed him my most winning grin.


	11. FANS! GOOD GOOD NEWS!

Now know, guess what, I WILL be continuing this story!! YAY! Bad news? It will be on my new account (moving around, final year of high school while also taking a college course has taken its toll and taken all my time, but now I have some to spare). But it will also be going threw each and every chapter, one at a time, the first chapter is up in my A.D.Taylor account, my real name, Alysha Taylor. And well, the first chapter might seem more jumpy and random, but its what it should be, being nervier and scared of going home she is easily distracted to say the least. Read, follow, and soon new chapters will begin to show up! Love ya all! Read and rate!

Alysha (immortalis ramala)

Story can be found under **A.D.Taylor **////// _**RING THE TOXIN**_


End file.
